On Axis
by wylkin
Summary: Inspired by Franz Ferdinand: Starfire is pushed to the edge of her feelings when she listens to a CD. Not neccessarily a songfic! [Oneshot. StarRaven]


**On Axis**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Franz Ferdinand or the Teen Titans

* * *

_

It was a bright, sunny day in Jump City. Titan's Tower shone in light of the bay that surrounded it, gleaming for the whole city to see. Inside were five teens, normal, except their certain quirks of having 'super powers'. Mostly.

Starfire sat in her room listening to a CD Robin had given her called "Franz Ferdinand". She hadn't gotten a chance to listen to all of it yet, but what she did hear, she liked. It was upbeat and fun.

She lay on her bed bobbing her head, listening to some of the lyrics blending together, not really making much sense. Who was "Jacqueline", and how come she was merely mentioned once in this song. 'This music is so strange, I've never heard anything like it before…' Star thought to herself.

Then "Tell Her Tonight" started. She hadn't a clue what he began singing, it melted into a strange sentence of words on the first verse. But as soon as he sang "_Gonna have to tell her tonight…_", Star's mind started to wander, as one's mind does when listening to music. 'Tell her tonight… I should tell _her _tonight, I should. I want her to know how I feel about her…' She thought about telling a certain someone how she felt. It's as if the song was giving her a sign…

And before she knew it, the song was over. Since Robin had burned the CD for her, the songs were not in their proper order. The rest of the songs were played right through, Starfire resisting the strong urge to get up and dance to many of them.

The last song on the CD was "Auf Achse". Starfire didn't know German, so she got onto her computer and looked it up. "…On axis?" she said to herself, "…What is that supposed to mean?" She put down the list of songs Robin gave her and decided to just listen to the song itself. It started out sounding so sad…

Starfire listened closely. _You see her, you can't touch her…_ Her heart jumped. _You hear her, you can't hold her…_ 'W-what?' _You want her, you can't have her…_ She sat up straight… _You want to, but she won't let you…_ She felt tears forming in her eyes and started the song over to make sure she'd heard right. 'This… It's as if it's telling me my thoughts!'

She turned off the CD player in frustration and threw herself on her bed. She saw her every day. She couldn't touch her. She heard her every day. She couldn't hold her. She wanted her, oh how she wanted her. So bad. She couldn't have her. She wanted to be with her… But would she let her?

"There is no way she would ever love me. I… I must find out!" She decided right then and there that she would tell her. Starfire floated out of her room and down the hallways to her beloved's room. Then she realized she would have to knock. Raising her fist, despite the twisting and turning her stomach was doing, she knocked.

"Who is it?" answered Raven.

Now she had to speak. 'Speak. Speak!' she told herself. It was as if her voice had frozen. She stuttered out some incomprehensible muttering before she found her voice again, "I-t…me…sts-lvRae- …It is me, Starfire, friend Raven!" She finally got that out.

She heard a sigh and the door slid open a little bit. "Yes?" Starfire could only look at her. She was so …beautiful. So peaceful and calm. Well… calm, anyway. "I-I… I would like to meditate with you!" she lied.

Raven nodded and let her come in. They got in meditating position, and Raven began to mutter her words. Starfire's stomach was churning back and forth and up and down… She couldn't speak without her voice quavering. "Starfire? Is something wrong?" Raven asked her, startling her. "Oh! Um… …No.. …Yes. Yes, something is terrible wrong, friend Raven! I must speak with you!" she sputtered out, taking Raven by the hand and looking into her eyes.

"Alright. What's wrong?" she asked, a little weirded out. Starfire couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't wait. The lyrics kept playing over and over, _You can't have her… You can't have her…_

She leaned in and kissed Raven, then pulled back with her eyes closed and muttered, "Raven, I think I love you. I just wanted that, I understand completely if you don't feel the same way, I will leave you alone now. Please forgive me." Star let go of her hand and rushed out of her room, positive that Raven would hate her now.

She got to her room and slammed the door shut, crawling into her bed and curling up. 'I cannot believe I did that. There is no way I could have! Raven will surely not approve and I do not want to listen to a lecture…'

* * *

About an hour had passed since Starfire had confessed her love. She'd fallen asleep after crying her eyes out, almost sure that she'd ruined their friendship forever. She was a deep sleeper most of the time, and after exerting so much energy she was exhausted. Starfire did not stir when her door opened gently, nor when someone sat beside her, and neither did she wake when that someone sat stroking her hair as she slept, admiring her.

She did wake when a hand clasped onto hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw someone. A girl with purple hair and a pale but beautiful face. At first she didn't know why her beloved would be here with her, until she remembered what she'd done.

"Raven…" she whispered, her voice hoarse. She lifted her head from her wet pillow and stared into her eyes. "Raven, why are you…?" The dark girl put a finger to Star's lips, shushing her. She kissed her forehead and looked at her with a faint smile.

"Why did you have to run off like that?" Raven whispered to her. She pulled Starfire into a gentle hug, holding her. Starfire held back, " …You do not hate me forever for what I've done?" she asked timidly. Raven pulled away and looked at her, shaking her head. Her violet hair swished back and forth. Starfire smiled at her.

Raven kissed Starfire softly in return.

'I can have her.' Starfire thought happily.

* * *

_End._


End file.
